More Than Untitled
by Akemi Kyanna
Summary: Kagura was happy, however Akito drops an ultimate plan. But he never intended to fall in love with her. AkitoKagura.
1. Memory Loss

More Than Untitled by: Iea Karikiee

And of course, edited and revised by Neko Mercury. (AN: This is just a little heads up! I'm not letting Neko change this part, just so you can laugh at my horrible spelling and grammaer. SHUT UP! Any ways, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. (Soooo verry sad! If I did, Kagura and Haru would be making out in every chapter! Tee-hee!) Also, this story is done in point of views Manga based, and it startes with Haru. (Sorry, I didn't really give clues to that!)

* * *

Chapter 1: Memory Loss

Haru's POV

I now sit here everyday, at the same time, and wait for her. Since I was moved back to the Main House, and Kyo had been caged, we had grown unexpectedly close. I take her to see Kyo at three-thirty, most days. She says I'm there for emotional support, but Kyo usually too depressed to get suspicious.

"_Kagura, good, are you ready?"_ She nods quietly, and I kiss her cheek, and lightly grasp her hand. It's odd how no one ever noticed how perfect we are together. She's just like me.

We reach the gray compound, much like a jail, and Kagura opens the door. She no longer sobs when she comes to see him, even though, I know see constantly thinks about how he screamed and fought when Akito ordered him dragged away here.

We talk in our humdrum voices for an hour. Kyo complains, and Kagura tries in vain to cheer him up. Her words used to be heart felt, but now their as cold as the gray cement, they echo off of.

It's been a year now, and Kyo still doesn't know that Kagura has moved on. However, I cannot say it's because he's dumb. Kagura and I purposely hid it from him. Letting each others hands go when we came in, our words, irrelevant to the others. If he has caught on, he's not going to let us in on it.

"_Well, I'm so sorry Kyo, but it's four-thirty now, and I really have to go." _Kagura whines sympathetically. Kyo sighs. _"Bye, Kagura, Haru."_ We leave the compound, our hands like magnets instantly go to each other again. She sighs. _"What's wrong, Kagura?"_

Glancing up from the leaf covered path, and letting her eyes come to fall on my dark orbs, _"Nothing, just, I can't get over how he put Kyo in there!" _

"_But it happened to ALL the cats." _

"_Yeah. But I still think there's something more. Why do you think I emphasized the importance of Akito NOT knowing about us?" _

"_I don't know. I assumed it was because of his temperamental nature."_

"_Well, yes, but you know Akito. If he can find a way to hurt any of us, he will." _

* * *

Akito's POV 

I glanced out of my window at four-thirty-two and noticed something. Haru and Kagura, walking toward the Main House, away from Kyo's cage. But I noticed something else too, Kagura was happy. Something I would have not expected, considering she had just seen Kyo. But she was holding Haru's hand. Haru had an apartment outside of the main house. So did Kagura, same complex actually, but, by my orders, they were required to spend at least three days a week here.

As they neared the building, Haru brushed his lips across her soft mouth. (And I would know it was soft, considering the week's events.) I swept a lock of black hair away from my face and slammed the shutters closed. Fine. If she now chose to flee to Haru for her needs, I could find another way to punish her. There had never been a member of the Junishi who was completely horrified at what they were, so she would be the first.

* * *

Hatori's POV 

The breeze grazed my face, as I stepped out of the door. Again, Akito had ordered me to do the unthinkable. It hadn't happened since Kana, and we all thought Tohru would be next, but Akito had other plans. Sick, evil, (and sadistic) Akito. My orders were to go to Kagura's condo (on Main House grounds), and I would do as I had done to Kana. My work has always been permanent, however, my work had never been performed on one of the Junishi. So, I still had a form of weak hope. It was only a matter of time.

I shut the door and felt in my pocket. The syringe, which would force her into an unconscious state, before reality played on her senses, was still there. I despised its smooth plastic surface, but Akito's orders were final.

* * *

Kagura's POV 

After going to see Kyo, Haru and I went to the Main House to eat. Then we went to my condo and watched "The Princess Bride", (Well, not really, we were talking about Akito, but we tried to watched the movie.) Anyways, the light dimmed, and soon our tongues played a tantalizing game, but that's completely unimportant, compared to what happened when he left.

About a half an hour later, my doorbell rang. I answered it, and was surprised to find it was Hatori, who darkened my doorway. _"Excuse me, Kagura. May I come in?"_ I swept to the side.

"_Why are you here again?" _He frowned.

"_I know that you didn't want him to know, but Akito found out. I'm sorry, but I have to suppress your memories." _I broke into subconscious tears.

"_Just tell Haru, I said bye, and I want to remember him. Tell Kyo, too."_ Hatori blinked back a reminiscent tear and nodded. His hand covered my eyes, but I forgot. Soon I forgot everything I knew, as my mind sunk into a black and endless void. When it was done, Hatori pulled out a syringe and injected the anesthetic into my veins. Then, he carried me to the Main House, where Akito anticipated my arrival.

* * *

(AN: Ah! Yes! Another one of those anticipated parts where you can't read any thing, cause I won't allow Neko to help me! (Mwahahaha!!) Now, the whole, "Haru brushed his lips against her soft mouth." Yhea, thats right! I, the great Iea Karikiee needed help, and she delivered! "The light dimmed, and soon our tongues played a tantalizing game." Okay, I admit! That brilliant part.....All her's! I hope you adored the first chapter! Neko almost started crying wile she was typing it! (I'm sooo proud! I wrote a tearful thing!) Any ways, I really hope you enjoyed that, and I acctually wrote the first few chapters together, but Neko told me to post them seperatly to highten "anticipation." ( I love that word!) Okay, well, Happy Fan-Ficing!) 


	2. New Reality

* * *

More Than Untitled by: Iea Karikiee

Chapter Two: New Reality

* * *

Akito's POV

Everything went as planned, and before midnight the sleeping Kagura was delivered to me. All I had to do was to wait for her to wake up.

7: 40 a.m.: Kagura has woke up. She didn't know who I was, or where she was. Hatori was left to weave her a careful web of lies which I had previously planned. Slowly, she came to learn that she was married to me, and that she lived in this house, and couldn't leave because pollen made her extremely sick, and she could (in this house) do whatever she wished. Hatori told her if she had anymore questions to ask both of us and not to speak to anyone else in the house, for they were merely servants.

All of this she received fairly well, except one thing: Why couldn't she remember anything in the first place. This was the one thing I couldn't answer, the one thing I had forgotten. Hatori told her that she had gotten into an accident. A plane crash, and she was the only survivor. The doctors had expected her to suffer severe brain damage, but she only lost a majority of her long term memory.

This was the one moment I was actually thankful of Hatori. But because the members of my family are stupid, that did not last long.

* * *

Haru's POV 

I sneaked into Kagura's condo, like I did every week to stay up with her and talk, however, when she wasn't there, I panicked. I searched the whole house trying to find her, not a single clue. Except...a syringe with the "Sohma Pharmaceutical" logo clearly printed on it. I read the label carefully. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out what it meant, accept that it was some sort of anesthetic.

I thought only one thing, _"Hatori. He must have suppressed her memories!" _I searched thoroughly for a note, a dairy, something that would let me know she was okay. Nothing. I looked everywhere except the obvious places. On the table was a small folded piece of paper. When I finally noticed it, I opened the creases. It was addressed to me and read:

_Haru,_

_I am sorry for the inconvenience, but knowing Akito, he probably has something very sick in mind. I had to suppress Kagura's memories, but please find a way to help her remember. I will try to update you._

_-Hatori_

"_She forgot?! She can't forget! Not me! She's supposed to be in LOVE with me!"_

It stabbed like a million cold knives. I couldn't blame Hatori for what he had to do, but I could only hope she could remember me. The thing that was sure to jog her memory! She always said I was a good kisser. I had to find her. I had to make her remember, but Akito, sick, evil Akito, (Or maybe Akito, sick, evil, and sadistic Akito. Would work better, tee-hee!) stood in my way.

* * *

Kagura's POV

I'm remembering a lot now. I can recognize most things, and I'm glad that Akito is my husband, because he's one of the few people I can remember. It's odd though, last night he said that I could not sleep with him, because the doctor had to monitor me. I guess I don't mind, but it would be nice to be confident that I am loved. He seems repulsed by me, and I am scared. I could have been planning divorce! No, we seemed pretty rich. Today, a very angry man came. He was talking about me to the doctor. He said, _"Where is she!? Let me talk to her!"_ And by doctor whispered something.

He calmed the man down and handed him a piece of paper. I am not sure what it was, but after he got it, he quickly left. How did this man know me? He seemed very familiar, and if I hadn't been unable to leave the house, I probably would have followed him.

I must have friends and family. Where are they? Shouldn't they be trying to help Akito and Hatori make me remember? I'll ask. Akito mentioned someone, which I didn't understand. He said something about the caged cat, named Kyo. The name sounded so familiar, and my heart skipped a beat. However, Kyo is a very odd name for a cat, and why is the poor thing in a cage?

Also, who was that man with white hair who came today? I'm a little bit confused. Good thing Hatori's so nice. Maybe he'll help me figure this out and put my life back together.

* * *

Hatori's POV 

Hatsuharu came to the house today demanding to see Kagura. I couldn't allow him to, but I gave him a paper which had everything she "remembered" so far, or rather what we had told her. He didn't take it so well when I told him that she thinks she's married to Akito. I made him leave because we couldn't have her seeing him.

I am on Haru's side, but I don't want to loose my head for his happiness. I think Akito was telling her about Kyo just to torture her. Her mind can't yet grasp what we are! Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to tell any of the rest of the family where she is. I'm afraid Aya and Gure-san will worry, also Kyo is angry because she hasn't came to see him. I'm worried for his health, but Akito won't allow me to take her to see Kyo.

Probably because he wants them to suffer more. But if his goal was to hurt Kyo, he could have just told him about Haru and Kagura; but I think his goal wasn't to hurt Kyo, but to hurt Haru ad Kagura. He's evil and it's probably a plus that it's ripping the cat apart. He smiled when I told him Kyo stopped eating. That kind of thing fuels his desire to punish even more.

He is also planning to move Yuki back. He's sick. Akito knows just one or two moves can torture the entire family, and he'll gladly do them just to see us suffer.

* * *

Shigure's POV 

Kagura-san hasn't come to the house to see Tohru in a couple of days, and she's starting to worry, so am I. Tohru and Yuki went on another date, and while they were gone Hatori-san called me. I hoped he had news about Kagura, and he did, but also he had news about Yuki.

"_Hello, Tori-san! So good to hear from you. Have you seen Kagura, because she hasn't been over in awhile an..."_ Hatori-san cut me off.

"_Yes. She's here. She's uh... fine. Listen, Akito is going crazy again, and he wants to move Yuki back to the main house, among the other things he's done lately."_

"_Whoa! He can't do that! But he probably will because Tohru's grandfather won't like her to stay here with just me, and she'll have to leave! And Yuki will fall apart when I tell him!"_

"_I know. Not only may we lose Yuki to Akito, but probably Haru and Kyo also."_

"_Wait, what do you mean?"_

"_The only person you may tell is Aya." _

"_Right."_

"_Okay, Akito had me suppress Kagura's memories. She's now living at the Main House, and thinks she's married to Akito."_

"_Oh my...why? What? How does that involve Haru?!"_

"_Because Kagura moved on. I was the only one who knew, but then Akito found out, and He did this to punish them."_

"_Poor Kagura..."_

"_Yes. Poor Kagura indeed. Tell Aya, maybe the 'blossom trio' can help reunite Kagura and Haru. Maybe we can help to revive some of her memories before Akito's plans get even more morbid."_

"_Okay."_

I hung up the phone with the feeling that I had just been punched in the gut. Somehow, I knew we had to get her out before anything worse happened. And as if to respond to my concern, Aya shows up.

"_Aya, what are you doing here?!'_

"_Calm down. I just had a feeling. Is everything okay?!"_

"_No. Actually it's not, I was just going to call you. Kagura's memories have been suppressed. She thinks she's married to Akito, and he wants to move Yuki back to the Main House!"_

"_Well that was unexpected. How's Haru holding up?"_

"_Wait... how did you know about Haru, I thought only Hatori, Akito, and me knew about that?!"_

"_I've been doing a little spying of my own. You know, they're very cute together."_

"_Okay, I'm not sure I even want to know what you mean by that, but we need to come up with something."_

"_Agreed."_

* * *

Haru's POV 

I'm not happy about this whole thing. Kagura thinks she's married to Akito, and Hatori won't let me talk to her! Whenever I see him, I have to keep thinking. No black side, no black side, no black side, no black side, but no matter what I do I still want to punch him!

Dammit! If I could just get into the main house, I could find her and take her away! I could probably make her remember! I could take her to see Kyo and Tohru, and maybe she'd remember. This is dumb. I'm not acting like myself lately. It's like in this comic book I read. The big line was: When you love someone, you do crazy things.

I need to tell Kyo about this. If his anger builds up enough, he'll find a way out of that cage. Kagura's really the only one who ever truly loved him, so maybe the fact that she betrayed him would provoke him to find a way out, just to kick my ass. (That would be useful.)

* * *

Akito's POV 

KAGURA IS DRIVING ME NUTS! She won't quit asking me questions! If I was a bad husband I'd beat her like I did Yuki! But no, I couldn't. She's totally buying into my lies, and looking at her, I've never seen so much trust for me in one person. But everyday it's the same thing. I pop my pills and tell more lies. I think it's the first time anyone has loved me, but I'm glad it's ripping Kyo and Haru to shreds. Kyo will probably be dead by the end of the month if I bring Yuki here, and Tohru leaves.

Another "cat" funeral is a thing to be looked forward to. It can be Kagura's first little outing since the "accident." I'm sure Haru will love that.

* * *

Kagura's POV 

Hatori let me see the garage today! There's a beautiful red car he calls a "Viper." I can't for a drive in it, but it's a very nice car. Akito talked to Hatori, and I get to sleep with him now. I can't wait till tonight! In the morning, Akito says I get to meet his cousin! (Again.) His name is Yuki Sohma, and from his description, Akito and him are very close, and he's very cute.

This will be fun! I also asked about "Kyo." Hatori said he was one of his patients, and so he couldn't talk about him. That's okay, but when I asked him about the man with the white hair. He got quiet and only said, _"You two used to be very close."_ I'm not really sure what that means.


	3. What!

* * *

More Than Untitled by: Iea Karikiee 

Chapter Three: What?!

* * *

Yuki's POV 

This morning at breakfast, Shigure sat me down and distracted Tohru from her cooking. He sighed and asked us not to be upset.

"_Okay guys, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but I have to anyways."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes, Shigure-san, what?"_

"_Well, I'm not sure how to put this, so I'm just going to say it."_

I glanced at Tohru and grabbed her hand in mine.

"_Yuki, you may be going back to the Main House."_

"_What?!"_

Gasp_ "Oh my! Shigure-san! Yuki-kun!"_

"_Yes, I'm afraid so."_

Aggravated sign

"_Also, Tohru, Yuki, um... about Kagura..., why she hasn't been here in a while is cause... cause... cause... im..."_

"_What is it, sensei?! Spit it out already! Whatever you have to say can't be as bad as what's supposed to happen to me!"_

"_Yuki, please! Yuki-kun please calm down!"_

"_Yes, Yuki, this may seem important to you. Um... Hatori, he uh..."_

"_Oh my gosh! He didn't! He couldn't! Kagura's my friend!"_

"_Yes. He suppressed her memories. Somehow it was harder telling you two than it was Aya..."_

We both got really quiet, and Tohru stammered out reasons why it was impossible, none of which were very logical. As much as this disturbed me, I was still concerned for myself. Going back to the Main House! Did they want me to commit suicideor something?! Of course, it was probably all Akito's idea.

I slowly began to put together that he was trying to make this hard for Kyo. That was the logical response, but them Shigure mentioned Haru. Haru, my little pal. I think he might have been the first person I could actually talk to. Maybe, I was the first person he could, but since the recent changes, Kyo being caged, Tohru and I dating, and Momiji going away to France for acting classes, he really had no one to talk to. It made sense that he would seek someone else, but Kagura?" I was thinking more along the lines of Kisa, but I guess Haru was not.

Poor Kagura. I simply cannot imagine what she must be going through. Totally lost and confused. Holding onto every little word anyone would offer to her. Lies or truth, and knowing Akito, her reality was probably based on his sadistic lies. His life was like computer ones and zeros, but instead pills and lies. Pills and lies! He had nothing left to offer anyone! What had her new existence been built upon? Did he do this to somehow hurt me?

* * *

Hatori's POV 

I spoke to Aya, who was very distressed as to why I would do such a thing to Kagura, but after explaining it to him (several times) he calmed down, and asked me what we would do about it. I was actually wondering the same thing myself. Akito was speaking about making me inject her with some sort of a virus to make her sick. The purpose, I'm guessing, is to totally humiliate her in the presence of himself, Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun, and Gure-san.

I'm sure he's taking much more enjoyment in this than just satisfaction in seeing her being punished. He truly is a sick man. I feel very bad for Kagura, however I feel there is nothing I can do to help her. Perhaps Gure-san and Aya will have better ideas to help us.

* * *

Ayame's POV 

Since I found out about Kagura's loss, I've been thinking of how we could possibly help her, but unfortunately nothing. Akito won't allow us to see her, nor Hatori, so her only contact is through phone calls and e-mails. From what I've heard from Shigure, poor, darling Tohru is not taking it very well. She's been hysterical, and while she's been cooking for others, she won't eat herself. I'm very worried about her. Perhaps, I should take our sweet onigiri to dinner and speak to her.

It would be extra hard on Yuki, Kyo, and Haru if something were to happen to her. Somehow all of this is effecting Kyo. Akito is probably doing this to get back at her for being happy. Akito has always been pretty good about making people miserable.

* * *

Kagura's POV 

Today, Akito's cousin came. I was so excited! We woke up, and I could not decide what to wear, but Akito surprised me with a short, red, silk dress. It was beautiful, and so I wore it. I pulled my hair up and wore some cologne that I found in his sock drawer.

It was really fresh and comforting. I do not know why, but it made me long to know where I knew it from. Why had it made me feel like I was remembering? I took it, and I hid it in the drawer with my blouses and tops.

We had salad and rolls for breakfast, then we went into the garage to sit in the Viper until his cousin arrived. He asked me if I remembered anything new yet, and I told him "no," but that I recognize "Kyo's" name. It sounded so familiar. He told me he used to be my cat, but that after I graduated from high school, he became sick and was quarantined. Poor kitty.

Anyways, at around ten o'clock. Yuki-kun showed up. I lost my breath when I was him. He is indeed very beautiful, but I could swear I'd seen him before. Maybe in a dream?

Was this feeling that I had... Did it mean I was remembering? I wasn't sure. Akito seemed resenting to leave us along for a moment, but he finally had to, to find Hatori. As soon as Akito was out of earshot, Yuki grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"_Listen, your name is Kagura Sohma, your NOT married to Akito, your boyfriend is Haru, and he misses you. He says he loves you. Kyo misses you much. He stopped eating."_

"_Kyo! My kitty!"_

"_Yes! Yes! You remember! Kyo's the Cat!"_

"_Why is he sick?"_

"_Kyo isn't sick!"_

"_Then why was he quarantined?!"_

"_Oh my gosh! You don't remember?!"_

"_No. Not really, but I remember you. You seem so familiar! And who's Haru? When you said that, I thought I was going to black out!"_

"_Haru! I told you, he's your boyfriend!"_

"_But I'm married! I can't have an affair! Akito loves me so much!"_

"_No! Weren't you listening?! You're NOT married to Akito! Hatori is a good guy, he's on your side, but Akito made him erase your memories!"_

"_Listen to you! Good guys, bad guys, erasing memories! Are you drunk? High? ON drugs maybe?"_

"_You said you remember me. Do you remember her?!"_

He opened his wallet and pointed to a beaming picture of a woman (Tohru).

"_Yes... yes I do! Who is she?!"_

"_This is Tohru Honda, my girlfriend. You two are good friends."_

"_And Kyo?"_

"_He used to be your boyfriend."_

"_Why did we break up?"_

"_Long story."_

Akito screamed, _"Yuki-kun! How could you! Betraying me like this! I can see you will have to spend a long time in that room, won't you?!"_

"_Wait, Yuki, what does he mean?!" Akito, what do mean?"_

"_Be quiet sweetheart! Go to our room, I'll be there in a moment."_

Yuki stood up, anger in his eyes._ "Liar! You've lied to all of us! And you went to far this time! With this! How could you do this to her? Do you know what it's doing to Haru and Kyo? How about Tohru?! Do you know what it'd doing to her?!"_

Akito smacked him. _"Never have I heard such disrespect from you, Yuki-kun! Hatori, put him in his room. I'll be there momentarily!"_

He then quickly escorted me to our room, and he sat me on the end of the bed.

"_Kagura, what did he tell you?!"_

"_He said we're not married. Are we?"_

"_He lied, sweetheart! We ARE married!"_

"_Then why did he say that? Whose Kyo really, and who is Haru?"_

"_Listen sweetheart, Kyo is a kitty cat, a little kitty cat, and Haru is one of Yuki's friends. You've never met him, honey!"_

"_Then why did he say he was my boyfriend?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_But I remember them! I think I remember them! Don't you want me to remember?"_

"_Yes, of course, I want you to remember. But you did not remember them, it was just excitement, okay?!"_

"_Okay."_

"_Now stay here. I'll be right back."_

Nod

He left, and I sat on the bed wondering. Was the whole thing a lie? Was I really married to Akito, and who were Haru and Kyo? Was this Yuki lying, or were my memories erased?

* * *

Akito's POV 

Yesterday morning's little mishap has sparked questions in Kagura. We were talking last night.

"_What's wrong Kagura?"_

"_Suppose, he's wrong, and this whole thing, me and you, is real? I like that. But if he's right, I still want to just ignore it, and pretend that this is right. But then, if he is the one not lying, how long can we stay like this? Can we live a normal life?"_

"_We can stay like this as long as you want, and it does not matter who's right or wrong. You're happy, and I would stop the world from turning to make you happy."_

She smiled. It's odd. I have began to try to make her smile. I'm afraid she might... I might be... maybe in love with her. I don't know. I can have her if I want, but a real wedding would be in order because she's been looking for our wedding photos. I told her they were burnt in a house fire. She now insists we are remarried to get more pictures, so she can remember.

If it was true, I would like her to remember that. But maybe, it is better this way.

I'm very mad at Yuki-kun! Mad is probably not the best word. I really want to kill him! Trying to mess this up like that! I took care of his defiance somewhat last night though. Smirk. He has grown to be great friends with that whip...

* * *

Tohru's POV 

I will not leave my room today until either Kagura comes, or Akito brings her to apologize! He might as well have taken away Uo and Hana! Kagura is my only friend who knows about the Sohma secret!

I know I have not really been myself lately, but she's the only person I can talk to about Yuki, and I'm the only one who understands her situations with Haru or Kyo. It's very distressing. Usually I get over things a lot quicker, but I even can't smile when I'm worried about her.

Most of us, usually, consider her as annoying, but none of us really realized how much she meant to us until she looks and doesn't know who we are.

It's eerie! I don't know how to describe it!

* * *

Kyo's POV 

Haru is really pissing me off! A couple days ago he told me Kagura is dating him now! Man, you sure do miss a lot when your locked in this damned thing! Okay, I don't mind her not hanging all over me, when I finally find a way out of here, the least she could do is visit me! And then Haru comes struttin in here, all pretending to be worried about her. Somehow I just can't see hiss arrogant ass falling apart like that. NO, it's not important!

But then he says Hatori suppressed her memories, and I'm really pissed off!

"_Okay Haru, what you said just now was way below the belt!"_

"_Hey, I'm serious!"_

"_You wanna come in here and get serious, punk?! I'll show you serious!"_

"_Whoa, calm down, kitty!"_

"_Who you calling a kitty, you fat cow?!"_

"_Now THAT was below the belt."_

"_Ah, yes, but it was actually true!"_

"_Come on, man. I'm serious. He really DID suppress her memories!"_

"_Yeah right! I know you're a punk, but you wouldn't tell me all of the bad news at once! That's low, even for you!"_

"_Okay, WHY don't you believe me?"_

"_Because Akito has nothing to gain by it!"_

"_Are you kidding? He hates you, and you're obviously not taking it well."_

"_What do you mean I'm not taking it well?! I'm taking it perfectly well! You're the one messing it up, punk!"_

"_So you believe me now?"_

"_NO!"_

"_But you just said you were taking it well."_

"_No, I didn't!"_

"_Okay, whatever, you're impossible to talk to. Almost worse then Aya."_

"_Don't you dare compare me to that frilly... guy... girl!"_

"_Okay. You DON'T go that low! That's Yuki's brother!"_

"_Oh no! (Mockingly) I've awaken Black Haru! What will we do?"_

"_Shut up you stupid cat! You're gonna to wish you had not pissed me off!"_

"_Oooh! I'm so scared!"_

"_If I could get in there, you'd never walk again!"_

"_But you can't, can you punk?!"_

"_Gah!"_

So he left, and I was happy because now I wasn't mad anymore. He was. (I think I finally understand why Yuki and Haru use the I despise the cat smile.)

* * *

Haru's POV 

Okay, I went to see Kyo, and I guess my plan backfired. He didn't believe me, and I ended up being angrier than he was. I need to talk to Hatori again. Tonight, probably. Man, THAT CAT REALLY PISSED ME OFF! Somehow he was a way of getting under my skin and just really making me want to mess him up!

(Maybe that's why Kagura liked him so much. He's easy to piss off, and so's she. Course I am too.)

I think I know how to get him out... Good thing I'm going to speak with Hatori tonight. Then I can get what I need, get that reject out of there, and beat him like a bunch of preppy girls having a bitch fight! (Of course, then we'd go and give Akito a piece of our minds, once we were both really pissed off, and ready to take him on.)

* * *

Neko-san! No messing with Author's Note! NO spelling corrections for you! (Damn you, Iea!) 

AN: Okay, sorry this chapter was so short! (Oh great! Now I'm starting to sound like all those other authors who update their fantastic stories once every year or so!) No, just kidding! I swear I'll never so that! Thanks to my reviewers, (There's only two, one of witch happens to be my best friend) I finally got off my lazy duff and did this. Well actually I was on my lazy duff when I wrote it, but now my hand hurts! Kay, I'll update soon! I'm brainstorming as we speak! (Or write, or whatever!"

Neko's note: Hello everybody, or is that just Haru and Kisa Lover and I? Iea doesn't type this story. I do the typing. I just barely received this chapter on the 19 of December. Of course, I made sure that started working on chapter 5 right away. I will try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Goodbye, have a merry Christmas!


	4. Wilted Flowers

* * *

More Than Untitled by Iea Karikiee 

Chapter 4: Wilted Flowers

* * *

Kagura's POV 

I'm waiting for something. I do not know what yet, but it is like that feeling you get just before two people's lips press together. Those two names keep bouncing around in the hallow recesses of my mind. Haru and Kyo... Breathe Kagura, breathe! I am not sure what to believe anymore except that Akito is definitely hiding something because there is NO WAY that I have never met Haru. Plus Kyo cannot be a kitty because I want to beat him up when I hear his name, and I would never hurt a poor, defenseless kitty!

Why does my Aki lie to me? What could possibly be hidden in my past that he does not want me to know about? I am so worried. I need to calm down and get some sleep, but at night I find myself staring up at the ceiling, idly as if somewhere in its void are the answers to my questions. I feel as empty as that void. With no past, and an even dimmer future. I think I went insane. That is why I lost my memories! Trapped in this house forever, no one to talk to except Akito, Hatori, and the occasional visitor! Ah! I want to die! If this is all my life is going to be, then maybe I do not want to live!

What am I talking about? I have to live! I have to start by sorting lies from the truth. I have to test everything that Akito and Hatori have told me. I think I can. These are the questions I want answered:

Are my memories erased?

Are Akito and I married?

Am I really allergic to pollen? If so, severely?

Who are Kyo and Haru?

Who is Tohru, can she help me?

Maybe I can answer these, and then I will remember. I just wish I knew why there are little pictures of boars on all my brushes, perfume bottles, and jewelry boxes. And Akito was going to rid a bunch of my old stuff. I saw a cute little backpack like a kitty. All orange and precious. I would not let him take it, and I looked at everything trying to remember, but I cannot! It is like I cannot remember because I have no memories! Almost like... like they were... erased.

I don not need to sit here and worry myself. I might as well find out the easiest one. Am I allergic to pollen? Okay. Let's do this. (And by let's, I mean those memories I don not think I have.)

* * *

Momiji's POV 

It's sooo fun being in France! All the people are so beautiful and sophisticated! I'm so glad I am here, Tohru would have love this place more than I do! She would be smiling even more than she does now, and way bigger too! Hatori called me last night and asked me if I was having fun, and when I was planning on returning. I told him, _"But I don't want to!"_ Then he lost it a little. He said Tohru and Kagura were having problems. (Why do those two fight? Well not really, I don't see how they can have problems, Tohru is WAY too nice.)

* * *

Hatori's POV 

Okay, Akito gave me the orders. I have a rare strain of influenza that I am supposed to use. It is like he hates her, even though I know he has a heart because she seems to know how to find it.

I think he is panicking because he realizes that he likes her, only this is the only way for him to deny it. I feel so bad for Kagura. He has done all this for her, so she thinks, but really he has done it all to hurt her, and she is totally naive about it.

When I close my eyes I imagine how totally sad she was that night, but at the same time, brave. I guess she gets it tonight though. It sucks how all my talents are abused, and I cannot decide to case for my patients because I am at Akito's every whim.

* * *

Akito's POV 

Well, it is happening tonight, finally. No more answering questions, feeling like I owe an explanation, or being hugged every morning... bye, Kagura! Smirk Despite what all of you may think, I am not a softy, and I don not have feelings other than anger and anticipation. And I was extremely wrong, I mistook hate for love. In my head I scold myself, but then again, I don't have to answer to anyone, so why correct a mistake that will go unnoticed anyways?

Maybe I trusted Hatori too much, I want to scream at myself like I scream at Yuki, but what is the point in that? I cannot wait to reject her and watch her crumble like an under-baked cookie. Mmm. That sounds good right now...

* * *

Yuki's POV 

I am again alone in this place that I hate. Alone and starved mentally, physically, and emotionally. I can usually be calm in this situation, but retaliation is on my mind, and I wish Kyo was her to tell me how to take my anger out on Akito. I have never really done that before, come to think of it. (I bet he did a lot with the old Kagura around.)

She seems so lost. She really had no idea what I was talking about. Akito has thought up a fake image of himself for her and is lying himself away from this.

Ah! It hurts so bad! The old scars on my back from Akito's punishments have begun to blend with the new ones, forming a haze of blood in this concrete floor. There is still blood on the ground from the last time I was here...

* * *

Haru's POV 

I can't keep picturing you with him,

Plays over and over again,

Over and over again,

And it hurts so bad!

Cause it's all in my head

I think about it over and over again,

And I can't take it,

And I can't break it,

No more...

I can't go on not loving you!

* * *

Author's Note: That songs belongs to Nelly and Tim McGraw. 

Neko's Note: I hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter. Is it strange that Iea said that the last chapter was short? Like hell no it wasn't. I will have the next chapters up after new years.

* * *

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	5. Bunny Learns The Truth

* * *

More Than Untitled by: Iea Karikiee 

Chapter 5: Bunny Learns The Truth

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

"Hello!" Momiji beamed up at the stunned and stammering Hatori. "How are you, Haa-san? Good? Nice?" He chucked his gloves at the doctor and skipped in, turning around happily to ask the most important question of the day, "So, where's the food?"

Hatori shut the door and threw the gloves into the closet. "Momiji, why are you here? I thought you were in France, or Paris, or something?"

Momiji grinned, "Paris IS in France, and I was in France! And I'm home now because my teacher expelled me for I painted a man in a dress. Too bad. It was so cute too!"

Hatori shook his head, brushing away the disturbing mental picture. "Momiji, I'm sorry, but you can't stay here."

Momiji grinned even bigger and lunged at Hatori, embracing him with a hug. "Hatori! I'm so pound! You made a joke!"

Hatori glared at the boy's head. "It was NOT a joke." He pushed the surprised rabbit away. "if Akito finds out that you're here, he'll have my head."

Momiji smiled shyly, "You mean he will not let you cut your hair..."

Hatori glared, his strong hands clenching into fists, "Why you little..."

Momiji giggled and whacked him, "And then you can look like Aya!"

Hatori glared and clenched his fists together, then slowly released, 'Listen Momiji, Akito has been extra naughty lately. You can't stay here."

Momiji froze, "Wait... is that what you meant? About Tohru and Kagura?"

A slow confirming silence passed between them, but then the door slammed open, shoving then the door slammed open, shoving Hatori into the wall, leaving a spot of saliva on the wall where his head was squished. Hatori whipped around and pushed the door back. "You are not coming in until you apologize!"

"Jeezo, Hatori!" A voice echoed from the opposite side. "You're supposed to be a doctor. Stop acting so immature." The door slammed open again, and Haru strutted in, and Hatori found himself squished against the wall again. (The same saliva spot forming on the inside of the door.)

Hatori slammed the door shut and glared at Haru. "Have you any respect at all?"

They shrugged. "Sorry Hatori," Haru piped in, "but if you don't wipe that arrogant look off your face, I'll be forced to lock you in a room with Shigure and Aya."

Hatori's face became serous again, "Or on a tank with a horny female seahorse." Momiji added.

"Alright, I get it!" Hatori signed, brushed a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"Or locked in a room with axes and Akito."

"We get it."

"Perhaps in a car, speeding toward a broken bridge?"

"Momiji!"

"Sorry."

"So...," Haru questioned, "have you filled Momiji in yet?"

Hatori yet again glared and clenched his fists, "No, I haven't, Hatsuharu." He hasn't even seen Tohru yet."

Momiji, slightly confused, raised his brows in question, "Yeah, Hatori! Why haven't you told me yet? and what are we talking about."

Hatori looked at the white washed wall, pulling dramatic answers from its painted surface.

Suddenly, Momiji kicked Hatori's shin, causing him to look at him, "So, what do you got for grub around this place?'

A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead, "DO YOU WANT TO HEAR THIS OR NOT!" Momiji and Haru stopped laughing and looked at Hatori, their smiles had diminished from their faces. "Thank you." Hatori responded, "Now, where was I? Ah yes. I was going to tell you about Kagura." His face became insert with lines, making him look tons older and grimly serious. "Momiji, I am afraid there is a few things you do not know. Such as the fact that a Haru and Kagura-san have been dating."

Momiji nudged Haru with his elbow, "Good one, man."

"I know, huh."

"Guys!"

"Sorry."

"And that Akito has done some dirty lying to her and is with her?"

"Wait a second!" Haru screeched, "What do you mean 'with her'?"

"Uh,... how to put this... I'll just say it. According to Kagura's blood test, she's pregnant."

Haru's eyes became black. "That dirty bastard! I'll kill him! After he suppressed her memories, he SLEPT WITH HER! GAH!"

But then, out of absolutely nowhere, a sweet innocent voice chimed in like a silver bell, "Hatori, who are they?"

* * *

Author's Notes: For all you who reviewed and said chapter three was short, this one is for you, because it truly is! Tee-hee! Oh, and Neko got pretty pissed at me cause I didn't give her credit for typing my work, so she did it herself. I must acknowledge that she is partly to blame for these chapters being posted on this truly amazing and wonderful site! Thank you for reading my work and PULEEZE review! (I get bored and like to read them!) 


	6. A Pregnant Angel

* * *

More Than Untitled by: Iea Karikiee 

Chapter Six: "A Pregnant Angel"

* * *

Normal POV 

Hatori, quite shocked at hearing Kagura's voice at that moment, jumped at her delicate bell-like words. "Oh, hello, dear! These are just some friends of mine." She smiled at Haru.

Haru's thoughts: "Man, even if she is pregnant, she still looks gorgeous! Mmm..."

Kagura's thoughts: "God-dang! He is hot! (Almost better than Akito!) Oh no, don't go there..."

Hatori's thoughts: "Oh, kami-sama! Please don't let Akito come in her. I DON'T WANT LONG HAIR! I'm begging you!"

Momiji's thoughts: "There's NO way she is pregnant! She's not fat!"

Some weird Chinese guy's thoughts: "I wonder if dinner's ready yet..."

My thoughts: "That was special!"

Author's Note: Sorry! I HAD too! (I was REALLY bored!)

Back to the story

Haru, noticing Kagura's ignorance of Hatori's words, smiled back at her. "Hi, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." He held out his hand. She looked at it confused. "Oh, sorry." He bowed lowly to her.

"And I am Kagura Sohma, wife of Akito Sohma. Have we met before? You look familiar."

Haru grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes. We definitely have. I'm sorry you do not remember me."

She smiled, "NO, but you are one of Yuki's friends. I think you have mistaken me though. There can be no way we have met. Therefore, I have mistaken you also."

Hatori gently cupped his hand over her ear and whispered something. "I WILL NOT!" She screeched at him. "He's a perfect stranger!" (Author's Note: Um... he told her to kiss him, as in Haru. It is one of those spur-of-the-moment-spontaneous things! But this is a lot more like Aya... I guess Hatori was bored...As for the kiss, you'll see.) (Neko's Note: I am quite unclear by what she means by that.)

A voice echoed from down the hall. "Kagura! Dearest! Could you bring Hatori now?"

Kagura smiled at the doctor. "Sorry, I got distracted by our guests. Akito wishes to see you."

Hatori kissed her forehead, "Thank you, dear. I'll be along in a second. Kagura bowed lowly and scurried down the hall. Hatori turned to Momiji and Haru. "Sorry guys. I have to go, what Akito wants, Akito gets!" Haru and the smaller Sohma hummed in agreement. The door clicked quietly and locked as they left.

Akito and Kagura sat on a small padded bench as the bedroom door opened, and the famed Sohma doctor stepped in. "Thank you, Kagura. You can go now." Akito said soothingly. She obediently stood to leave. "Oh, Kagura, one little thing. Hatori?"

Hatori motioned for her to sit back down by Akito. "Last night, when I was taking your blood sample, you said that you wanted to redecorate. Do you still want to?" She nodded. "Good. You get to do a whole room then. If you wonder why, it's because your blood sample says that you are pregnant."

Kagura giggled giddily and hugged Akito and Hatori several times, smiling, and bouncing the whole way. Hatori and Akito excused her to go plan the baby's room. The door clicked quietly after her, but her echoed footsteps could still be heard as she bounced down the hallway.

Akito's sunny disposition suddenly became blackened with anger. "PREGNANT? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE HER A VIRUS! NOT A BABY!"

Hatori thought to himself as he was screamed at. "Really, you were the one that made love to her." Hatori's eyes softened from Kagura's presence, were now penetrated with Akito's glaring dagger-like ones. "Hatori, I suggest you find a way to turn this to our advantage, or else!" He added glancing at the polished samurai sword that hind in its sheath on the wall, above the dresser.

Hatori, who was used to this kind of non-verbal threat, understood what Akito meant, although he was afraid, he knew his capabilities. Akito quickly dismissed Hatori and headed to Yuki's "room" where his anger could be dealt with more thoroughly.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kagura was drawing plans for a large mural of an angel, holding a pair of little black kittens in her hands, on the ceiling of the baby's room.


End file.
